I Saw
by laura-csm
Summary: The might of the quill can't compare to what a person sees while observing a subject or subjects of interest. This is what I saw. Series of thoughts of characters. All eras, all characters.
1. Happy

**Summary: Point of view on certain character's relationships from important people in their lives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

xxxxxxx

I saw how scared they were. I saw how much they wanted each other. I saw how much they wanted to lie in each other's arms and cry. I saw how miserable for each other they were. I saw the look of adoration in Harry's eye when he saw her at Bill and Fleur' wedding. I saw Ginny's look of longing for Harry when he thought no one was watching her staring at him. I saw how scared Ginny was when they fled. I saw how miserable she was. I saw her letters she wrote home asking at the bottom: _any word from them?_ I saw how she was at Christmas, her favorite holiday, trying hard not to cry. I saw how he shook his head at her so she could be safe. I saw how she cried into his arms when it was over. I saw how much they loved each other. I finally saw them happy.

xxxxxxx

**Like? Hate? Review!**


	2. Together

**Summary: Point of view on certain character's relationships from important people in their lives.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

xxxxxxx

I saw their love throughout the years. I saw how mad he was when she was with Krum. I saw how sad she was when they fought. I saw how frustrated she was. I saw how frustrated he was. I saw that he didn't love Lavender. I saw how he broke her heart when he went with Lavender. I saw how he tried to redeem himself to Hermione. I saw how he made her laugh. I saw how he gave her compliments and she would blush. I saw the way he looked at her. I saw how she looked at him. I saw how scared she was when he got hurt. I saw how frustrated he was with the locket. I saw her being sad, but especially mad about him leaving us. I saw her anger when he came back, but also her relief. I saw how scared he was when they tortured her. I saw the heat, the passion, the longing, the happiness of their frantic kiss. I saw how she held him in her arms and he cried like he never had into her arms at the funerals. I saw that finally, they were with who they were supposed to be with.

xxxxxxx

**Read? Review!**


	3. Friends

**Summary: Point of view on certain character's relationships from important people in their lives.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

xxxxxxx

I saw how they began a friendship. I saw how he saved her from spells. I saw how they learned spells and defended each other from the Carrows. I saw how determined they were to save everyone. I saw their first kiss, short and sweet. I saw how when they kidnapped her, he wanted to die. I saw how he became even stronger after that event. I saw when we were in the Room of Requirement how she was with Dean Thomas and how sad he was. I saw that he felt let down, but continued fighting. I saw how they exchanged hellos at funerals, they talked and hugged each other, but with her hand in another's hand. I saw how he moved on. I saw how she broke up with Dean. I saw him training through programs and meeting new people. When he introduced me to Hannah, I saw that she was the one. When she came back after a trip around the world and introduced me to Rolf, I knew that her crazy self was perfect for him. I saw how they became godparents to each other's kids. I saw that they were perfect friends.

xxxxxxx

**Like? Dislike? Review!**


	4. Hate and Love

**Summary: Point of view on certain character's relationships from important people in their lives. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

xxxxxxx

I saw them become at first enemies. They hated each other. I saw that when they ended up in detention together along with me, that they became friends. I saw how they became inseparable. I saw how she helped him at his O.W.L.S and he helped her at Quidditch. I saw how she defended him from his evil Greengrass cousins. I saw when she went out with Robbie Brown he wanted to strangle him. I saw when he went out with Ella Jordan, she wanted to slap her even though she was a good friend of hers. I saw how they fought and wouldn't talk for two months and I was in the middle. I saw when he sent her anonymous love letters, she was pleased and he looked smug. I saw how in the middle of the common room they got into a fight over the letters, her accusing him of being jealous. I saw how it ended with a kiss. I saw how furious Uncle Ron was at first, but when Aunt Hermione talked to him, he calmed down. I saw how Mr. Malfoy and Uncle Ron looked at each other with hate and fury, but when Uncle Ron nodded towards Rosie and Scorpius, Mr. Malfoy nodded and extended his hand towards Uncle Ron. I saw the hate that there was between the two families finally cooling down.

xxxxxxx

**Like? Hate? Review!**

**If you can guess who's talking, write your guess in the reviews! If you guess right you get a chocolate sundae with extra whipped cream!**

**PS. In case you didn't realize, different people are talking in different chapters.**


	5. Unlikely Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_**In this chapter, I am staying true to Jo's family tree, and will most likely in later chapters. However, if you request me to write about a pair that's not canon, I gladly will.** _

xxxxxx

I saw as she introduced herself to the family as a reporter for the Daily Prophet, and how she wanted to write the article "The Weasley's- A Family of Heroes". As we cautiously accepted, she became closer to us. I saw how Percy declined the interview, saying he wasn't a hero. I saw how she persuaded him to be in the article. I saw how he went to his interview with her and came back so cheerful. I saw how nervous he became when she visited. I saw how close they became. I saw them go on date after date after date. I saw how they were so different, she so relaxed and laidbback, but he so responsible and organized. I saw how he laughed more and became a little bit more relaxed, but still his responsible old self. I saw how she whispered in his ear, most likely telling a joke, and him laughing. I saw his face dripping with pure love as Audrey came down the aisle. I saw that all in all, he wasn't a git anymore.

xxxxxx

**Read and Review!**

**If you think you know who is telling the story, say so in your review!**

**If you review, I'll give you some creamy hot chocolate!**

**Vote for your favorite pairs to be here on _I Saw_ in the poll in my profile!**


	6. Love All the Way

Disclaimer: I am not Jo Rowling.

xxxxxxx

I saw them play as toddlers while Ginny and Hannah drinking tea together and discussing the difficulties of being mothers. I saw them fight and make up, laughing all the way. I saw them boarding the train together, both excited about this new stage in their lives. I saw them come back, more mature, but still the best of friends. I saw him become more of a prat, and she sweeter. I saw him date girls and she boys, but both blind to their true love. I saw them wake up. I saw them going out on dates together. I saw Ginny and Hannah shrieking with joy and hugging each other and start making plans. I saw James' face as he saw Alice walk with Neville down the aisle, and I know he loves her. I saw that he didn't make a mistake. After all, Potters always fall for redheads.

xxxxxxx

_**Bear with me here, will you? I know that there is a very small chance that Alice is a redhead, but I want Alice L. to marry James. **_

**This time, if you review, you'll get some Everlasting Chocolate Heaven brownies. I have no idea if they exist, but they sound good! Remember to vote on the poll in my profile on who you want to see in later _I Saw_ chapters. **


	7. Come to Senses

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling.

As usual, I am following canon as close as possible.

xxxxxxx

I saw them play as small children together when it was just the two of them as toddlers in the family. I saw them play with the new children as the family grew. I saw them be best friends together. I saw him go off to Hogwarts, and when he came back, didn't pay that much attention to her. I saw how disappointed and angry she was and let him know it. I saw how she went off to Hogwarts. I saw them become friends again. I saw him going out with other girls, and she with boys, but just to make him jealous. I saw him leave Hogwarts and start working at the Daily Prophet. I saw him finally come to his senses. I saw him that faithful morning of September 1, 2017, waking up late, grabbing a piece of toast, rushing to the fireplace, finding out we were out of Floo Powder, and Apparating as fast as he could to King's Cross Station, all under the space of 20 minutes. I didn't see him "see her off", but James Potter said he did, and he said it was _gross. _I think it was lovely.

xxxxxxx

_Please remember to vote on the poll in my page on who you want to see next on I Saw._

_This time, you'll get some Red Velvet Cake if you review. With extra frosting!_


	8. Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Not my favorite chapter, but the next one is one of my favorites!**

**Lots of thanks to Anna for helping me!**

xxxxxxx

I saw how Nobert was born, just a small little thing breaking out of its shell. I saw how he was taken away from me, but I knew he'd have a good home. I saw Charlie years later, telling me how _Noberta _was doing. I saw Fang as a small pup, and later as a big old coward. I loved him anyway. I saw Aragog in the forest, never bothering me, and a great friend to me. I saw him die. It was one of the worst days of my life. I saw Harry bow to Beaky. I saw ruddy Malfoy getting on the wrong side of him getting hurt. Git had it coming to him! I saw Hermione; bless her heart, helping me with his case. I saw him, a few years later, as Witherwings. I saw all of my faithful pets helping in the battle: Beaky flying around the giants, and even old Fang in the castle barking encouragement. I saw their loyalty to me.

xxxxxxx

**What do you think? Remember, please review! **


	9. Feel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Muchas Thanks to Anna for helping me!**

xxxxxxx

I saw Bellatrix being the dominant sister. I saw Andromeda being the smart sister. I saw me as the obedient sister, the one who had to do what Mother said. I saw Bella flirting with all the boys in school. I saw Andy secretly seeing the Tonks boy, making me swear to not tell Bella or Mother. I saw Bella marrying Rodolphus without love. I saw Andy's face of fury when Mother told her she was to marry Lucius Malfoy. I saw the letter she left me, promising me a good home if I wanted it with her and _him_. I saw me marrying Lucius to make Mother happy even though I didn't love him. I saw my newborn baby's face, and I knew that everything would be okay. I saw years later, my baby's same face etched with fear as the Dark Mark was applied to him. I saw Draco's fear. I saw Lucius' fear. I saw that boy with no family, with a future ahead of him, and I knew I had to make the right decision. I saw Bella die, but I didn't feel anything. I saw Andy with her little grandson, and my heart just filled with happiness to see her.

xxxxxxx

**Please review! We fanfiction authors don't get paid with money, we get paid with reviews, so please be kind and review!**


	10. Rainy Days and Sunshine

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Muchos thank you's to Anna for helping me!**

xxxxxxx

I saw the gates at Hogwarts as we arrived. I saw the curious faces of everyone looking at us. I saw the boys drooling at us whenever I passed them, no surprise there. I saw Madam Maxine's face of gladness as they announced my name. I later saw my face of regret as I heard the news about that poor Diggory boy. I saw Maman's face of worry every time I woke up with the same nightmare every night. I saw Gabrielle's face of anger as I told her I was leaving for England. I told her it was for the best. And it was.

I saw that redheaded boy greeting me as he held the door open for me the first day of work. I saw how I didn't fit in with those English people. I saw how they put too much sugar in the tea. I rarely saw the sun coming out. But then one faithful day as I was crying my eyes out I saw that redheaded boy, whose name I learned was Bill, come to me and offer me a tissue. I saw how lovely his eyes were and how beautiful his smile was. I saw how I started to fall in love with him. I saw how excited he was when I accepted his invitation to dinner. I saw how _charmant_ he was date after date. I saw him that night kneeling down and present me with a ring. I saw how his family was not…acceptant at first. I saw him that horrible night with all those scars. I saw how shocked his family was when I still agreed to marry him. I saw how life was getting even more dangerous. I saw more deaths. I saw more threats. I saw my beautiful wedding until those _bâtards_ ruined it. I saw how Ron came to us at Christmas for being a big coward. I was mad at him for being that, but my anger vanished when he came back once again with all those people and Hermione lying limp in his arms. I saw how brave he really was. I saw the trio planning who knows what. I saw that lovely girl, Luna and that Thomas boy being very helpful around the house. I liked them. I also liked Mr. Ollivander. I hated the goblin. When the trio left, I saw how worried Bill was. I saw him come home with news that he suspected that they had broken into Gringotts. I saw him that night, receiving news that the battle was at Hogwarts. I saw how persistent he was to leave me at home. I saw how he finally gave in reluctantly. I saw how horrible everything was: jinxes flying everywhere, people running, people _dying. _I saw how Bill reacted to Fred. I wish to never relive that moment. I saw how white Ginny was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named announced that Harry was dead. I saw how he _finally_ defeated him. I saw George drink. And drink. And drink. I saw how he finally calmed down. I saw people falling in love. I saw Bill's face when I told him I was pregnant. I saw how everyone, especially Godfather George reacted enthusiastically to the news. I saw Victoire being born. I saw Dominique come, then the "surprise" of Louis. I saw them decide which school to go to. I saw them grow. I saw Victoire fall in love with Teddy. I saw everyone happy. I saw how finally, my sun had come out.

Xxxxxxx

**I'm 100 sure that you can figure this person out! Remember to review! If you like this story, you can read ****These Moments ****to find more backstory to these characters. **


	11. Happy and Sad

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Much thanks to Anna for beta'ing this chapter.

I saw that big-bearded man take me out of the store and out into the world. I saw him give me to that small boy with black hair. I saw how delighted my master was with me. I saw him picking my name out. I saw those horrible relatives of his. I saw him making new friends in Hogwarts, first that redheaded boy (whose name I later learned was Ron) and a girl with brown hair (her name was Hermione). I saw us in a flying car and I was scared out of my wits. I saw my master writing letters and I flew off trying to find people. I saw how nice he was to me, giving me some toast in the morning sometimes. I saw him getting sadder and sadder as the years went by, especially with his godfather's death. I saw him happy for some weeks when he and Ginny Weasley got together. I liked her. I saw him go back to that horrible place with his horrible relatives. I saw him restless at night sometimes calling out names, mostly Ginny's or even some peculiar things,_ RAB! _I saw him throwing out old things out of his trunk. I didn't see myself being let out of my small cage. I saw that day when all the Order came for us. I saw us go on that big black thing (I had no idea what it was). I saw Harry looking frightened as people got near us. I think they were called Death Eaters, what a silly name. I saw a spell aimed at my master, but I took it for him so he'd live. That was the last thing I saw. But as I went to the afterlife (yes, there is an afterlife for animals) I saw him looking sad as he found out I was dead. I wasn't sad though. Harry was safe.

I hope you liked this chapter! Virtual cookies for everyone that have reviewed and will review!


	12. Revenge

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_Muchos thanks to Anna for editing this chapter. _

* * *

I saw Voldemort rise. I saw all the deaths, all the destruction, all the pain. I remember seeing the headline in the Daily Prophet on November 1st about James and Lily's deaths. I couldn't help it, but I felt relieved. I saw my Bill being born. Then I saw Charlie being born. I saw them grow up into little boys, but not much. I was too busy working. Then I saw Percy's birth. Then I saw the twins'. Then Ron's. And last, I saw Ginny being born. I saw how food wasn't lasting as long as it should. I saw the children longing for brooms and treats at Diagon Alley and I felt bad that they couldn't have them. I saw the children grow up and go to Hogwarts and find jobs. I saw Harry Potter coming over during vacation and the letters from the children mentioning him. I saw how dirty he and Ginny were after coming out of the Chamber. I was _very_ grateful for that. I saw that something was going to change when I heard about Voldemort's return. I could feel it.

Then I saw more deaths. Then I saw more destruction. I saw more pain. I saw how horrible Harry was feeling. I saw Molly's frustration. I saw Bill marrying Fleur, and trying to have a good day, but then those people came. I saw day after day more of Voldemort's regime at the Ministry. Then I saw us out in hiding. I could once again see that something was going to change.

And then came May 1st, and it did change. I saw everyone in the Room of Requirement ready to fight. More pain. More destruction. I saw Fred's listless body on the floor and I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I saw Molly's face when she saw him. I never want to remember that. I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill everyone. Now. Too many people have died by this monster's hands especially members of MY family.

Then I saw Molly killing Bellatrix Lestrange and I ever so proud of her. She had gotten revenge already. My revenge was satisfied when Harry killed Voldemort with my son, Ron, by his side.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviews! You rock! _


	13. Adventures

__

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_All credit to this chapter goes to my fabulous beta, Anna. She wrote this chapter, and it came out beautifully. _

_This posting is in honor of those who are graduating this year. Your next adventure awaits for you.  
__

* * *

_I saw when Albus placed that precious bundle at the front door there on #4 Privet Drive when I told him that these Muggles were horrible. I hoped he would be safe and be treated well by these people who are his mother's family.

I saw when that precious bundle came to Hogwarts for the first time looking so much like his father but having his mother's eyes. I was pleased when he was sorted into my house and his adventures started.

I saw him grow from an innocent child into a leader, fighter, friend, team mate, and a winner. Most importantly, he became a survivor of all the dangers he encountered with a lot of sheer dumb luck on his side.

I saw how he conducted himself when he brought Cedric's body back, when his godfather passed through the Veil there at the Department of Magic, when our beloved Headmaster died, and those people who died at the Battle of Hogwarts. These events shouldn't be experienced by a young person who is still trying to find answers to questions about who he is and his family history.

I saw when he and his Hogwarts sweetheart got married. I felt like an honorary aunt when he personally invited me to his wedding there at the Burrow. My heart was overflowing when he asked me to dance with him while his bride danced with her father at the reception.

I saw the birth announcement of each of his children. He personally came by, telling me of the news and asking me if I could be his children's honorary grandmother. Tears came to my eyes when I gladly accepted this title and position.

I saw when each of his children came to Hogwarts, the house they were sorted into, and the adventures they would experience. The circle of life continues no matter what happens. Life goes on and the next greatest adventure starts.

* * *

_Lovely, isn't it? Anyways, as always please review!_


	14. Pulling Tails and Hexes

_****_

Disclaimer

: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

_Thanks to Anna for editing this chapter for me._

* * *

I saw my lovely master, who treated me so well. Why, he gave me the best fish everyday and milk for dinner! I saw all those children running through the halls every year. Atrocious manners, they had displayed. I saw my master scold everyone who disobeyed the rules. What they taught them at their homes, I know not. I saw children pulling my tail and stepping on it and attempting to Transfigure me claiming they were "practicing". I saw my master scold them time after time, but no with no avail. One year, I saw that the son of that Potter boy, Harry, his name was, came. Just like his father, who managed to pull an awful prank on me by turning my fur pink. Mischief all the time. Horrible, horrible to the point that I just shudder.

One day, I saw a pool of water, and there was my reflection, and something else's reflection. Suddenly, I felt nothing. I saw nothing. After, I have no idea how long after, I was freed from that horrible state. Slowly, things returned to normal, children trying to hex me and jokes being played on my master. Then there came a woman. I think my master loved her. He called her Umbridge. I thought she looked like a toad. I saw how she enforced the rules, and Master loved that. I saw how children were trying to behave, but then strange things started to happen. Children disappeared for hours, and then they returned. When those children were finally caught, and I saw that Potter was one of them, I knew that mischief would go down a bit. It didn't. Suddenly, I saw that more horrible things were happening later that year. Toad-face didn't come back. But then the Headmaster died the year after. That was a sorrowful time. Then that eventful year came. I saw that many students weren't back in school, including Potter. _That_ was something I was glad about. I saw more cruelty that year; more horrible things were done that year, but not mostly for fun. They were mostly of rebellion. Then, later that year, I saw the Death Eaters come. I saw pain. I saw destruction. I saw this all, and how I managed to survive, I do not know. I saw that I became traumatized from that night.

Then, I saw that all was well. For years it was well, with people still playing pranks, and I suppose that was how it was always going to be.

Then, eighteen years later from that horrific year, Potter's son came. I saw him be like his grandfather and his father. It wasn't well, after all.

* * *

_Please review! Thanks. _


	15. Daddy

__

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_This chapter, just like the "Adventures" chapter, was written by Anna, wonderful beta. I think this chapter is wonderful. We'd love to hear feedback!_

_A Father's Day Tribute In memory of all the "Daddies" living and deceased.  
_

* * *

I saw a difference about my wife one day that was slightly off. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew something was going on. What that difference was became very clear when I finally insisted that she see the Healers at St. Mungo. It all came down to these words from the Healer, "Congratulations! Your wife is pregnant and you're going to be a Daddy!"

I saw how my life changed during the next several months. Enduring the mood swings, the unusual food choices my wife made, the comments my wife made about her changing body, but I mostly enjoyed seeing that special glow on her face especially when the baby moved or kicked and she placed my hand over that spot on her body. I was starting to bond with my child. Most days were peaceful while on rare occasions her wand was aimed at me with a threat of hexing me with who knows with which spell she would use.

I saw when she went into labor and was brought to St. Mungo to bring forth into the world our child. I was glad to have family and friends there in the waiting area while I was there for my wife in the delivery room. With words of encouragement given by me, I heard these words said by the Healers,

"It's time to push now!"

"I see the baby's head."

"One more push now!"

The next thing we heard was the cry of my child. After everyone was cleaned up and checked over, the Healer handed me my child saying, "Congratulations Daddy!"  
I saw my child opening their eyes at me. "Welcome to the world little one. I'm your Daddy."


	16. Happiness, Finally

_This will be the last chapter for this story. I really, really enjoyed writing it. I want to thank Anna for her exceptional beta skills and for the two chapters she contributed to the story. And to you, my faithful reviewers. Thanks for reading this story, and if you're a reader of my other story, Family Bonds, don't worry. I haven't abandoned it! Schoolwork has just taken its toll on me. Once again, thanks!_

* * *

I see snow falling outside. Later Victoire and Teddy will probably beg to go outside to build a snowman or two. Here inside it's toasty warm and cheery. I chuckle as I see enchanted mistletoe (courtesy of George, of course) flying softly throughout the place. Yes, its Christmas time, my favorite time of the year.

It's been ten years since that horrible time. Since that horrible year. We've slowly moved on, but it seems that every Christmas I get reminded of that time, and it's just so sad to think about it.

I see Ginny cuddling her new daughter, Lily in front of the fireplace. She's so beautiful, so like Ginny in many ways. I turn my attention back to Victoire and Teddy who insisted on making sugar cookies for tonight, for Father Christmas they said. Of course they know better than that, but Victoire says they "just keep the act up for the younger ones." I think that they still want to believe, deep down.

A squeal interrupts my thoughts. I hurriedly make my way to the source of the noise. I see George lifting Freddy up into the air, like an arioplaney, Arthur would say. Little Fred is shrieking with joy. Angelina is looking on disapprovingly, but has a smile on her face. I never pictured George as a father, and sometimes during Angelina's pregnancy I wondered how George would ever survive as a father. But whenever I see him and Freddy together, all those thoughts just fly out the window.

Teddy calls for me to put the cookies in the oven. I open the oven and gently place the cookies in it. I tell them to wait half an hour. Instead of going to play, like I expect them to, they sit in front of the oven and watch the cookies bake. Those two surprise me so much.

Percy and Audrey walk into the kitchen to greet me, along with my small namesake. She toddles behind them, and I see her eyes light up when I pick her up. All my grandchildren are wonderful and little Molly is no exception. I cradle her as I exchange greetings with her parents.

Two hours later we're gathered around the table. I see Ginny and Charlie argue over who should win the next World Cup. They always do that at Christmas. George is explaining his new product to Percy, who shakes his head disapprovingly, but I swear I can see a ghost of a small smile on his lips.

It's funny, but I haven't felt sad tonight. Fred's presence will always be missed, but I haven't felt like crying. Maybe I feel closure now. Maybe it's because I see my family finally moving on – having children, working, doing what they love most in life, _being _with whom they want to be in life. It took years to be where they are, but they're there. Fred will always be present in our lives, and I'll never forget that moment when I saw his lifeless body.

Yes, I think as I see my family laugh over one of George's jokes, it's time to be happy.

* * *


End file.
